The Story of Wing
by The Black Winged Angel
Summary: this story ties in with The Ultimate Organization: Dawn of Doom and tells the Back story of the Main Character Wing. I hope you all enjoy. Please review XD. Rated T for some swearing
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters (Major and minor) this is merely an idea for a book I am working on, transformed into Kingdom Hearts related material (kind of like all the Disney worlds in the game) Also some characters are owned by my Friend. (Darius and Tyre and Tera Roth)

Chapter one: Light and Dark

"Coa, Coa? Where are you?"

Kira Barton called through the back door into the massive flower garden that took up most of the mansion's back yard. It was the middle of spring and many of the flowers were in bloom, the yard was littered with pinks, reds, blues, and yellows. The mid-day shower had just ended and things in the Realm of Light were as good as it could get. 

"Coa!" 

Kira called again, a tinge of worry in her voice.

"I'm coming mom!" 

A small boy with sandy brown hair and navy blue eyes cried out from behind a pink rose bush. He was the spitting image of his mother, and next in line to the throne. Kira held out her hand, and the little boy took it. With a warm smile she pulled the boy in for a hug. 

"How was your day honey?" 

Kira asked in her sing song voice. Coa rubbed his eyes, smearing dirt all over his face. 

"It was good…is Sigma here yet?" 

He asked with excitement in his voice. 

Kira smiled again and wiped her son's face.

"Yes he's preparing for your lesion right now. But remember, you can't practice to long, your father is coming home tonight." 

Coa's eyes widened in excitement, his father, Liam Barton, had been away on a diplomatic mission for a few months and didn't know when he'd be able to return. 

"Mrs. Barton, pardon my interruption." 

A tall dark man said from behind Kira. He stood six feet tall with snow white hair and dark gray eyes. He wore the white robes of the high priest, and had a book clenched tightly in his right hand. Kira smiled at the man and patted Coa on the shoulder.

"No it's alright Sigma. Are you ready for him?" 

Sigma nodded and flashed a smile at Coa.

"Yes, I have a lot to teach him today. Today's the day he learns his power. It's a short lesion, so he should be finished by the time Mr. Barton returns." 

Sigma bowed to Kira and took Coa by the shoulder. 

"That sounds perfect, have a good time you two."

Coa hugged his mother before following Sigma to the middle of the garden. Here there was a small pond with a few fish and a fountain. The bushes hummed with the sound of insects. 

"Okay we'll get right to it." 

Sigma said as he opened the book he was holding. 

"Today you are going to learn how to control magic, more specifically, the magic of Light. If you are going to be the Guardian of Light like your mother someday, you'll to master this spell."

Coa nodded slowly.

"Now, you'll need to clear your mind and concentrate on the spell…the power is already inside of you, you just need to call for it." 

Coa closed his eyes and tried his best to clear his mind, but the thought of his father's home coming kept popping into his head.

"Concentrate Coa, I know you have a lot on your mind, but you need to forget about it for now." 

Coa took a long breath and tried again. He could feel the warmth building inside him, and the power over take his body. The power of light emitted around the eight year old boy and lit the garden. Sigma chuckled and tasseled Coa's hair. 

"That's it, that's perfect. Tomorrow we will work on it some more, but for right now we need to stop. Your father is probably on his way and you need to get cleaned up."

Coa nodded and thanked Sigma before running back into the house. 

"Poor Coa…if he only knew…" 

Sigma sighed as he closed the magic book, marking the spell of Darkness.

"Coa!" 

Liam Barton shouted as his son ran up to him. 

"How's my oldest son?" 

Coa laughed as his father playfully hit him on the cheek.

"Good, I'm glad your home!" 

Coa said looking up at his father. 

Liam was a tall man, about six two with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. He had olive skin covered in scars from past battles. His smile was as warm as his beautiful wife's, who had her golden blonde hair pulled back into a bun, and her royal blue eyes enhanced by her white evening gown. Kira was holding her youngest son, Gale. Gale was two years old with light brown hair and green eyes like his fathers. The small boy reached for his dad and Kira handed him over. 

"Hey there Gale, how's daddy's little boy?" 

Liam cooed to Gale. Coa smiled and noticed the other people standing behind his father. 

"Coa, these are the Defenders of Light. They protect this village and your mother." 

Each defender bowed in turn as Coa's eyes swept over them. Each was wearing a white tunic and gray cargo pants. A small insignia was on sewn on to the left breast pocket of the tunic. It was a small yellow orb that represented the Light they guarded. Liam's outfit was very similar to this only he had rays coming from the orb, symbolizing his marriage to the current Guardian of Light.

"Well shall we eat?" 

Sigma asked walking into the crowded foyer. 

"Yes, thank you Sigma."

Kira said smiling to her most loyal advisor. A smile that made Sigma die a little on the inside every time he saw it. 

After the Defenders had eaten, many began to recount their war stories to Coa. Telling him of dark magic and the evil Defenders of the Darkness, one started to tell him of a brave young man that used Twilight Magic, but Sigma stopped him short.

"Excuse me, but I think it's getting rather late, Coa you should head off to bed." 

Coa looked to his parents and they nodded to him. 

"But I wanna hear the story" 

He whined. 

"Maybe some other time honey, I'm sure Drake would be more then happy to tell you in the morning."

The Defender known as Drake nodded.

"Yeah I'll tell you all about it in the morning kid." 

Coa hugged his mother before taking his little brother out of the dining room and upstairs. He gave Gale to the maid that was waiting at the top of the stairs and went into his room to sleep, dreaming about the "three" different types magic, and how he was able to use the most holy of them all.

-------------------------------------------------------

"So they know of him then?" 

A gruff voice under the black hood said as he turned to Sigma.

"Yes, it would appear that Tera Roth has been interfering with the battles of Light and Dark…Taking the side of Light."

The hooded man nodded as he sat in a white marble throne. 

"Hmm. I see, is it possible that he knows the fate of the boy you are teaching?" 

Sigma shrugged. 

"I don't know. I can't imagine he would, I've never spoken the prophecy to any one other then you my Lord." 

The hooded man shook his head in disapproval. 

"Have you heard of the world of Prism?" 

Sigma nodded.

"It's a Twilight world, meaning Tera Roth is directly connected to it. There is a city there, known as Ater. It is also called the "City of Prophecy". Do you see where I am going with this?" 

Sigma nodded slowly.

"We will advance our strike. Tell the Defenders, and Make sure the boy is brought to me. I will kill him myself." 

Sigma's face went pale.

"Y-yes sir." 

Sigma bowed low to the hooded man, The Guardian of the Darkness. 

"Sigma, I want the City of Dawn burned to the ground understand me?"

Sigma nodded once more before vanishing and appearing once more in his room at the Barton Mansion. He picked up a walkie-talkie and hesitated before clicking the button down. 

"The Darkness shall rule over all. I repeat: The Darkness shall rule over all." 

He released the button and fell back on to his bed, his eyes full of tears, and the walkie-talkie fell to the floor. Cheers and sighs of relief could faintly be heard from the small speaker. The Defenders of Darkness were ready to attack and closed in on the unsuspecting City of Dawn. 


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters (Major and minor) this is merely an idea for a book I am working on, transformed into Kingdom Hearts related material (kind of like all the Disney worlds in the game) Also some characters are owned by my Friend. (Darius and Tyre and Tera Roth)

Chapter 2: A Nobody's Help

The flames ripped up the wall as Coa cried out for any one that may be near his room. 

"Help! Dad! Sigma! I'm trapped in here!" 

His pleading voice was swallowed by the roar of the black flames. 

"Coa, Coa can you hear me son?" 

It was Liam's voice. He tore down the door with his sword and grabbed his son.

Drake was outside the door waiting, Liam handed Coa to him and kissed his son's forehead before running down the stairs. 

"Dad!" 

Coa cried after Liam, he tried to run after him, but Drake stopped him. 

"You mustn't go that way, the flames are much too high, and it's too dangerous. Your father gave me orders to take you away from here, and that's what I am going to do." 

Tears slid down Coa's Cheeks as Drake led him down the back stairs, killing two men in black robes in the process.

"Who are they?" 

Coa asked.

"They are he Defenders of the Darkness. It seems they had been hiding near the city for a long time, just waiting to attack." 

A Maid then ran up to the pair, Gale's unmistakable cry echoed in the empty hallway. 

"Sir Drake, Master Barton wants you to take Gale as well. It seems the Mistress is busy trying to put out the flames and aid the other defenders." 

Drake took Gale in his arms and nodded. 

"Tell the Master he can trust me, and then get out of here, its not safe for you." 

She nodded and ran back down the hallway, her figure distorted by the black smoke. 

"Come."

Drake grasped Coa by the arm and pulled him outside quickly, soon after the ceiling fell down, unable to hold itself up any longer. From the outside Coa could see the full extent of the Dark's destruction. In the distance he could see that the entire city was alight as well. Distant screams filled the night air. Roaring flames appeared around them. 

"Where are you going Drake? We have some unfinished business remember?" 

The man who conjured the black flames said. 

"Adrian, I have no time for your games, now get out of my way!" 

Drake charged Adrian, who just smirked and side stepped.

"You're getting to old Father." 

Adrian snickered as he slashed at Drake's arm, causing him to cry out in pain.

"You've been deceived Adrian, the Darkness can do nothing for you! You've seen what happened to those who live in its depths. They are destroyed by it!"

Adrian blocked an attempted slash by Drake.

"That's only because they were not true citizens of the Darkness. Those twenty eight Nobodies were merely beings of Twilight. They could not handle the Darkness like I can!" 

Adrian then spun around and cross slashed Drake in the chest, leaving a deep wound. Drake instantly fell to his knees, and used the last bit of his strength to cast a spell of light that sent Adrian flying, he didn't move again. Coa ran to Drake's side and looked him over, fear written on his face. 

"Sir Drake…"

Drake managed to smile

"Run." 

He then gasped for air, and was still. Coa's eyes once again flooded with tears, and he picked Gale up from the grass and did as he was told. He ran, and didn't look back. He only heard two more screams that night…and they echoed through his mind, the screams of his own parents succumbing to the power of Darkness and its unrelenting strike on the Light. 

-----------------------------------------------------

"What!" 

Came the gruff voice of the Guardian of Darkness as he slammed his fist on the arm of his throne. 

"It seems the boys got away. Adrian was found a few yards away from his father, who was believed to be charged with taking the two to safety." 

A young man with black hair reported as he bowed to his Lord. 

"I gave you one mission, to destroy the light. And you failed!" 

The Guardian shouted. The teenage boy shrunk back apologizing. 

"Leave, send Sigma to me!"

The boy bowed

"Right away my Lord."

The Guardian growled under his hood as Sigma walked into the throne room, looking like a dog with its tail between its legs. 

"Sigma you've failed me!"

A dark aura surrounded Sigma, whose face drained of color. 

"Wait my Lord we are searching for them! I swear we will find them by morning!" 

The aura vanished and Sigma sighed in relief. 

"For your sake the better be found by morning. If that wretched boy lives all will be lost. I though I was killing two birds with one stone." 

Sigma shook in place and hesitated.

"S-sir we will find him, and once Coa is dead Darkness will reign supreme. His younger brother does not posses the ability to learn Light Magic, so the light will be crushed."

The Guardian seemed to relax a little.

"That just leaves Tera Roth then. With Coa dead no one could succeed him either."

Sigma nodded.

"Exactly Sir, Darkness will reign supreme by tomorrow night."

The Guardian nodded, seemingly pleased with the thought of ruling all.

"Now what of the other boy, the one from Kingdom Hearts, is he in our control yet?"

Sigma shook his head.

"The Prince is in the middle universe now, on a world known as Iceving Falls. It won't be long before he gives his heart to Darkness however."

The Guardian smiled under his hood, an evil smile. 

"Good, I look foreword to seeing how he fares." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" 

Coa called into another building. He had wondered into an unknown city, and was desperately trying to find some one that may be able to help him. 

"It's no use…no one is here…"

He said with a sad sigh. Gale cooed in his arms, and reached up to pull his brother's hair.

"Not now Gale…we're in trouble." 

Coa's eyes filled with tears and he tried to choke them back, remembering his father's words before he had left for his mission: _"If you're ever lost or alone, don't cry, you have to stay strong and think of a way out."_ But it was too much, and Coa broke down. He slumped against a nearby wall and cried for a few minutes. 

"Why did this happen?" 

He asked, looking down to Gale, who just smiled at him. He had no clue what they had just gone through, and Gale didn't even know he'd never see his parents again.

"Gale…I envy you…and feel sorry for you at the same time…you'll never remember this…" 

Coa sighed as he looked up to the stars.

Suddenly a blinding flash filled the night sky, and Coa looked at the sky scraper before him. The building was tall, and the front was covered in TV monitors, each flashing a picture of people Coa had never seen before. They all wore black rain coats and had their hoods up, only one had his hood down. The man had light blue hair and piercing green eyes that held wisdom never thought possible. The screen quickly faded and showed another man with his hood down, equally as young as the first man, but with silver hair and glowing orange eyes, a small orb was floating around him. The number XIV flashed on the screens before they all went dark once more. Coa's eyes then darted to a figure perched on top of the tower, but the figure soon vanished before Coa could call out to it. 

"No…" 

He said closing his eyes, feeling sadness over take him once more. Rain began to fall around the young boy. He quickly huddled Gale to him and ran off to find some form of shelter. All he could find was an old dumpster, so he flipped the lid open and sat, holding Gale, under it as the rain fell. 

Gale soon fell asleep, and Coa could feel his own body cry out for sleep, as he closed his eyes however, he noticed a pair of black boots in front of him. Soon a figure knelt down, it was wearing a hooded black rain coat, like the ones Coa had seen on the Tower. The figure swept back its hood, revealing light blue hair and green eyes. 

"You…I saw your picture on the tower…" 

Coa said, his voice shaking. The man just nodded and reached out his hand.

"Come."

He said in a cool, smooth voice that reminded Coa of the water in the small pond in the garden.

Coa hesitated at first, but was reluctant to take the man's hand. 

"Who are you?" he asked the man.

"My name is…Xadrk."

Coa smiled weakly.

"Mine's Coa, and this is Gale."

Xadrk nodded and smiled as well. 

"Good, I was hoping to meet you two. Please come with me." 

Xadrk led Coa to an abandoned house and lit a fire. 

"Now tell me Coa, how did you manage to make it here alone?"

Coa thought about the night before and shuttered at the memories.

"I just didn't stop running…" 

He said as he looked to the floor, watching as the light from the flames danced on the rug.

"No doubt your powers aided you."

Coa looked up surprised. 

"Yes I know all about you Coa Barton, you are the sole heir to the Light…actually, you are the Guardian-in-waiting."

Coa looked intently at Xadrk.

"Oh, don't worry I'm here to help you, not hurt you."

Coa looked over to Gale, who was sleeping in the single bed by the fire.

"Who are you Xadrk? I don't remember ever meeting you."

Xadrk chuckled.

"Well no surprise there, I'm not actually from this universe. I'm from the middle universe between here and Kingdom Hearts. But you don't need to really concern yourself with that. All you need to know about me is that I'm a denizen of Twilight…a Nobody, and a member of the late Organization XIV. A powerful group of Nobodies that was searching for their hearts, but we were stopped by the Enigmatic Knights…" 

Xadrk stopped for a moment to see Coa's confused expression.

"Sorry, never mind all that. You only need to know that I am a Nobody." 

The wind soon picked up and the pair sat in silence. 

"Xadrk…have you ever not known what to do? Have you ever felt so empty you felt you'd never be full again?" 

Xadrk smiled; a smile that was full of sadness, or at least appeared to be.

"Every day…I feel like that every day."

Wing was surprised at the answer he had received.

"How do you go on living?"

Xadrk chuckled.

"You find a way I guess. After awhile you get used to it, and it just becomes part of every day life." 

The sun began to rise through the rain splattered window. 

"Well now we have to say good bye"

Xadrk said as he stood from his chair and gently picked up Gale and placed him into Coa's arms. 

"Wait why? Where are you going?" 

Xadrk held his finger to his lips.

"I'm not going anywhere, you and your brother are. You are going to a world called Prism, and a City known as Cerina. The Defenders of Darkness are hunting you, and Prism is the only place where you will be safe." 

Coawas confused, his head was swirling.

"I don't get it!" 

He shouted in frustration. Xadrk just smiled. A Portal opened behind him and boy not much older then Coa stepped out. 

"Xadrk, there isn't much time!"

Xadrk looked at the boy.

"I know just one second." 

He turned back to Coa.

"This is a friend of mine he's going to take you to Prism, don't be afraid." 

Xadrk then held his hand to Coa's forehead. He felt numb all over as the memories of the night before, along with those of his whole life were nearly washed away, trapped in the back of his mind, never to be seen again for a long time.

"Take them Tera Roth!" 

Xadrk said pushing Coa into Tera Roth's arms. Tera Roth nodded to Xadrk and Xadrk smirked to the boy. 

"Don't worry. The day he returns to this city is the Day he'll remember."

The Portal closed, leaving Xadrk alone in the small house. 


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters (Major and minor) this is merely an idea for a book I am working on, transformed into Kingdom Hearts related material (kind of like all the Disney worlds in the game) Also some characters are owned by my Friend. (Darius and Tyre and Tera Roth)

Chapter 3: Prism Inverted:

_It has been eight years since the night the Light fell to the Darkness. Coa and Gale have lived peaceful lives in Cerina, the capital city of Prism, a mystic country with many secrets and magics. Yet there is one dark saide to this utopia of Twilight Worlds…the heartless have already begun to claim it. The Darkness has launched an attack on all the worlds once more in hopes to drown out all Light and Twilight. Sigma has taken over the position of the Guardian of Darkness, and Tera Roth has hidden his identity as the Guardian of Twilight by joining and elite unit of Enigmatic Knights known as "The Guardian's of Laurenska". The fall of prism is quite near, and the Knights have set up stations in order to defeat the Heartless…but they are losing._

"Come on Coa lets get going or we'll be late. I told Gabrielle we'd meet them at five…its already five fifteen!" 

Coa sighed and put his struggle bat down. He had been practicing for a few hours and a break couldn't hurt.

"Sorry, I'm just excited for the tournament tomorrow…Derrick and I are going all the way!" 

A younger boy popped his head into the room at Coa's comment. 

"You mean I'm going all the way!"

Coa ran and tackled the smaller boy, putting him into a head lock. Kylie just sighed and walked out of the room and the small cottage that Coa and Gale lived in. 

"I don't get boys…especially Coa and Gale…"

She said with a sigh and a smile. She then heard a door slam behind her and the sound of running.

"Hey wait up, I was only teaching Gale that he'd never beat me that's all…we're already late, what would five more seconds do?" 

Kylie just shook her head and ignored Coa all the way to the central fountain. It was the symbol of Cerina, made of blue crystal, and etched with the history of the city, any one who visited the city, visited the fountain before any thing else. They even held political meetings in front of it.

"Sorry were late you guys…" 

Kylie said walking up to a pair of teens. The boy was wearing all red and black, with short, spiked silver hair and matching eyes. The girl next to him wore all white with light blue seams, and had dark brown hair with green eyes. She was beautiful, but to Coa, Kylie was the most beautiful girl any where, with her light brown hair, cheerful look, and Sapphire emerald mix eyes, she always managed to make him lose his breath. 

"Coa here was to busy practicing to get here on time." 

She said with a giggle. Derrick smiled and Gabrielle just shook her head. 

"Don't worry about it, we were late to…for the same reason…" 

Kylie and Gabrielle sighed in unison. Coa and Derrick just smiled and pounded fists.

"All the way right?"

"Yeah of course."

Derrick said in reply. 

Suddenly the sky over head turned black and rain began to fall. 

"Agh, I hate these random storms…" 

Kylie said pulling her brown hood over her head. Derrick, Gabrielle and Coa also pulled up their hoods. Hoods were commonly put on to summer fashions in Cerina just for these random storms. 

"Well let's just go back to my house."

Derrick said, standing up.

Coa was about to stand when a small black puddle caught his eye, but it wasn't a normal puddle…this thing was moving…and then a creature popped up from the ground. It had large yellow eyes, no visible nose or mouth, and two antennae on top of its head.

"What is that thing?"

He asked taking a step back. The others followed and stepped back as well. One of the knights that had been patrolling the fountain area saw their reaction and decided to investigate. 

"Heartless!"

He yelled into a walkie-talkie before running in front of Coa and his friends. 

The knight flicked his wrist and a blade appeared. It looked like a scythe crossed with a traditional sword…Derrick knew it to be a keyblade, because he spent a lot of time investigating the knights.

"Just stay back kids, I'll handle this." The tall blonde haired knight said as he charged the being, instantly killing it with one sweep of his blade.

"There…now get home all of you, we're going to have to put Cerina under lock down to make sure no more of them got in here. 

Coa and his friends said their quick good-byes and each took off from home. 

"Great…they found it." 

Jack sighed as he sat on the fountain's edge. 

The city was deemed safe two days later, all in all about thirty shadows had been found and terminated by the knights. Coa and Derrick had taken the opportunity to practice their struggle games. 

"Can't I come? You know I'm good big brother!"

Gale yelled in protest as Coa walked outside, his struggle bat in hand.

"No Gale, you can't enter this tournament. Next week is when the kids tournament is, you'll just have to wait."

Gale sighed and stormed back in to the house, slamming the door.

"Sorry!" 

Coa yelled as he started to walk to the fountain. Derrick and he had agreed the night before to meet up there an hour before their matches. 

"Oh no you don't, not on my watch!" 

A voice Coa faintly recognized rang through the air. 

"What's going on?" 

Coa asked a passerby, who just shook her head and kept walking the other direction. A few people had begun running, and Coa thought he heard one say "heartless" but wasn't to sure. He took off running to see what was happening. When he got to the fountain, he saw Jack fighting against some strange creatures…they were black like the other ones, but these were much bigger and seemed to be much smarted as well. 

"Why did they send Neo-Shadows!" 

He heard Jack sigh as his blade tore through one of the Neo-Shadows.

"Watch out!" 

Coa cried as a neo-shadow sprang from the ground behind Jack. Jack was quick and managed to swing himself and his blade around in time to strike the heartless, killing it.

"Thanks kid, now get out of here!" 

Jack shouted as he blocked a few attacks. Coa turned to run but hesitated, a large new creature began to rise from the ground. It was taller then many of the surrounding buildings, and had a huge gapping hole in the shape of a heart missing from its chest.

The Neo-Shadows quickly vanished into the ground and the Darkside raise one of its massive fists. 

"No!" 

Coa cried out as he took off running towards Jack…pushing him out of the way just in time, and taking the blow instead. 

"Kid!" 

There was a flash of light and the Darkside roared in pain at the blinding light. When it cleared, Coa was standing. He had put up his struggle bat hoping to block some of the attack, only now he wasn't holding a struggle bat. Instead a navy blue blade with navy sphere keychain attached to the handle. It was the Legendary Keyblade of the Twilight Realm. 

"Whoa…" 

Jack let out a low whistle. Coa stood in shock for a few moments, snapping back to reality when the Darkside raise its fist again to attack. This Time though Coa was ready and jumped back out of the way of the attack and then jumped onto the Darkside's massive arm, ran up it, and the struck the massive creature in the head, before jumping down and raising his hand to the being. 

"Twilight!"

He shouted, and a navy sky blue orb shot from his hand and enveloped the Darkside, when the spell vanished only Coa and Jack stood in the center of town. 

"Kid…wow…that was amazing…where did you learn to fight like that?" 

Coa smirked.

"An old friend taught me, his name was Drystan. He taught me how to fight for a struggle match, and yeah I just practice all the time." 

Jack was in shock, never once did he think a kid's game could actually teach some one how to fight.

"Well, where did you learn such a powerful magic?" 

Coa looked up into the clear blue sky. 

"Dunno…I've always been able to do it. My friends can use magic too…but they were taught by Drystan's wife, Marina." 

Jack sighed.

"Well…your one lucky kid…strong magic, good form, and you can wield a keyblade…amazing." 

Coa looked down at the blade in his hand.

"This is a keyblade? How did I get it….?

Jack held out his hand and Coa placed the Twilight blade in it. 

"Keyblades come to those with strong hearts…usually during tough times, involving major courage…like when you willingly pushed me aside, to save me from the Darkside's attack…your struggle bat just transformed into it…"

Coa nodded.

"You have one too right?" 

Jack nodded and handed Coa back his blade. 

"Yeah…it's a requirement to have one in order to be a Knight. Speaking of which, why don't you join?" 

Coa smiled and stepped back. 

"Sorry…not interested, I don't think I'll ever use this thing again to be honest…"

Jack shook his head. 

"Alright suit your self…I'll let you go then." 

Coa nodded and held out his blade to Jack. 

"No, it's yours, I can't take it. Seriously, it'll just end up in your hand again. Just wish for it to vanish, it'll go away."

Coa did and the Keyblade disappeared.

"Now if you ever need it, just think about it being in your hand." 

"Okay…thanks," 

Coa said as he began to walk away. Derrick had just got to the fountain.

"Wait, your name kid...what's your name?"

Coa turned around.

"Coa…Coa Barton. See ya!'

Coa ran to Derrick and began to tell him the whole story.

"Coa Barton…we'll meet again someday…after I tell Rider about you, he'll defiantly want you in the Enigmatic Knight's ranks." 

Jack said under his breath as he watched the two boys walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters (Major and minor) this is merely an idea for a book I am working on, transformed into Kingdom Hearts related material (kind of like all the Disney worlds in the game) Also some characters are owned by my Friend. (Darius and Tyre and Tera Roth)

Chapter 4: The end of a Friendship

The Heartless grew stronger and began to take a hold of Prism, The Enigmatic Knights have abandoned the world, leaving its inhabitants to die. Coa and his friends have pleaded with them, but the Knights don't care about any one's safety but their own. So Coa and Derrick decided to round up all the gummi ship designers and had them design life boats…capable of taking all of prism's inhabitants away. Now Coa, Derrick, Gabrielle and Kylie stand alone against the Heartless. Will they stop them? Can they stop these beings of Darkness? Or will Prism suffer the same fate as so many other worlds have in the past? There is one group of Elite Knights known as the Guardian's of Laurenska, which refuse to let Prism fall. But time is not on their side…

"Darius are you sure you'll do this alone? I mean I hear the whole world is covered by Heartless, types no one has seen before too." 

Tyre asked over Darius' intercom. Darius, a man with flaming red hair, crimson armor and stood at nearly seven and a half feet just grunted into his communicator. 

"Alright, alright, don't get so testy." 

Tyre said before opening the bay doors so Darius' gummi ship could launch. 

Darius punched the throttle and his gummi ship flew out of the hanger at break-neck speeds. He looked to his left and saw his massive sword, Chomper, sitting there. He smirked and began to day dream about all the heartless he was about to kill. 

"Perfect" 

He mumbled, setting the coordinates to Prism.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Take this!" 

Kylie shouted, shooting an arrow threw another Shadow's head. The creature disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, and she notched another arrow, aiming it at a Hook Bat floating about Gabrielle. The arrow made quick work of the small Heartless and Gabrielle smiled to Kylie showing her thanks before she blasted a Neo-Shadow with a Blizzard spell. 

"Hey Coa, help me out?" 

Derrick's voice was rushed and he gasped for air, while holding back an onslaught of Armored Knight type Heartless. Coa quickly blasted a few with twilight spells, and then knocked a few away with his keyblade, setting the hearts they held free. 

"Thanks…" Derrick said with his hands on his knees, and sweat dripping down his face.

"No problem, I'll take the rest, you just hold back and catch your breath okay?" 

Coa said with his famous smile. Derrick nodded and slumped down onto the rocky soil. Gabrielle and Kylie joined him as Coa took the last six or seven Neo-Shadows on by himself. They all agreed that while Shadow was the leader, Coa was the strongest out of them all, and it wasn't because of the Key Blade either…there was something about Coa they could never figure out…

"He's amazing huh…" 

Kylie said, with a dreamy look in her eye. Gabrielle just giggled and Derrick shook his head. 

"Yeah, simply amazing…." 

Derrick said in a sarcastic tone. Coa finished the last Heartless off with a small twilight spell and shouldered his blade. He walked over to his friends, sweat dripping down his flushed cheeks. The mid-summer sun was taking a toll on the group, and their performance's in their last few battles has suffered because of it. 

"Well…now we move on and find some more to defeat…" 

Kylie said looking down at her feet as she kicked a small pebble. 

"Yeah…" 

Gabrielle said with a sigh. 

"Well hey; we have to be making some progress right? I mean someday we'll be heroes, and the Heartless will be gone. Our Friends and Families will return and the World will be just like it used to be." 

Derrick said, laying back and putting his hands behind his head. A cloud had gone in front of the hot sun and he took the opportunity to rest in the shade. 

Suddenly the sky grew dark, and rain began to fall. The rock soil turned to mud and the group tried their best to find some place to get out of the storm, but no luck.

"Great, we have to just wait it out…" 

Coa said with a sigh. The girls had huddled together to keep warm. The rain was oddly cold for the season. Then the wind picked up and the clouds grew darker, and the rain fell harder. Derrick took Gabrielle's hand, and Coa took Kylie, so the four of them could withstand the relentless gusts. Their feet began to sink in the mud, and now they were stuck.

"We need to Move!" 

Derrick shouted over the wind. The others nodded and as one the four moved and tried to keep balance as the wind picked up once more. 

Finally the rain stopped and the sky began to clear…and Derrick sighed and he wiped mud from his face. 

"Well…that's a sign that we should find some place to rest…and quick." 

They all agreed and found a large cave in the side of a nearby rock formation. Many strange rock formations existed in this desert, and many of them had caves, but this was by far the biggest cave of them all. It's said that in ancient times the cave was used to worship the gods of twilight…but those practices were lost after the first keyblade master saved the twilight worlds from destruction.

"This should be a good place to rest for the night right?" 

Kylie said, resting her head on Coa's shoulder. She quickly kissed him on the cheek before closing her eyes. Gabrielle copied Kylie's action with Derrick, and the two young boys were left to watch the cave. 

"We'll take shifts, when you get tired just kick my boot, and I'll take over okay?"

Derrick said rubbing his eyes. Coa nodded and watched as his friends all slept. 

"It'll be over soon…I know it…" 

He said smiling. 

After a few hours had passed, Coa kicked Derrick's boot, and the two switched places. But it wasn't long after that Coa felt his own boot being kicked, and rather hard at that. 

"Coa trouble!" 

Derrick shouted, waking them all up. 

Kylie and Gabrielle rubbed their eyes and sat for a few seconds trying to wake up, but Coa and Derrick already had taken their respective battle stances. Now the girls could see the Heartless. Hundreds if them stood before them. It was the largest group of Heartless they had ever seen. Coa swallowed hard and tightened his grip on The Twilight Key Blade. Derrick raised his rapier up, taunting the Heartless. Gabrielle readied her magic, and Kylie readied her bow and arrows. 

"Okay…are you guys ready?" 

Derrick asked them all, his voice shaking. 

"Yeah…"

They all said, shaking as well. 

Suddenly the heartless all charged and they were all separated. Kylie was knocked to the ground, afraid to attack because she could hit one of her friends. She screamed and Coa tried to rush to the sound, but was blocked by Assault Riders. 

"Get out of my way Damn it!" 

Coa swung his blade but every strike was blocked and he was soon thrown to the hard stone ground. Gabrielle was next to scream and he could hear Derrick's desperate struggle to reach her, then he heard Derrick's blade hit the ground, followed by a blood curdling scream. It was Derrick…Coa watched in horror as his best friend's body was thrown through the air, before vanishing…Then another scream and Coa threw up this time…Kylie was next to go, then finally Gabrielle…

Tears stung his eyes and burned his cheeks, and he lost it. Twilight flooded the cave and the heartless vanished…they weren't defeated…they just simply vanished. Coa got to his feet and stumbled out of the cave, his head was spinning…he was totally alone and his friends had just been murdered. He dragged his blade through the sand and eventually fell to the ground, and cried himself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters (Major and minor) this is merely an idea for a book I am working on, transformed into Kingdom Hearts related material (kind of like all the Disney worlds in the game) Also some characters are owned by my Friend. (Darius and Tyre and Tera Roth)

Chapter 5: Rebirth

The next morning Coa woke up, and spit sand from his mouth. He then remembered the night before and threw up again…and tears began to form in his eyes. 

"Why?" 

He said in a shaky voice as he stood up. 

"Why them? Why not me?" 

He looked out over the land and tried to think of some way that his friends could still be alive. He then noticed a dark spot on the horizon, and it was growing larger and larger. Coa's eyes grew as he recognized the mass to be an army of heartless. His heart pounded and he ran.

Coa ran till he tripped in the mud from yesterdays rain, and slipped as he tried to get up. Shadows began crawling around him and he felt cold. 

"Twilight!" 

He managed to get one spell out as he stood up to run again. The Shadows, however, simply hid themselves in the ground, and took off after Coa once more…he had the last heart on this world, and they wanted it. 

"Leave me alone!" 

Coa said, summoning his Key, and hacking the shadows, only to be knocked to the ground by a Neo-Shadow. 

"Ugh…" 

He managed to block the next attack, but the Heartless army was getting closer, and stronger Heartless were beginning to join in the fray. 

"Just….go…away…." 

Coa struggled to break free from the shadows, and Neo-Shadows, a few Armored Knights had shown up and he was trying to block them, but was quickly overwhelmed.

Then, he felt it, the icy cold sting of a Heartless' hand piercing his body and clutching his heart in its hand. Coa gasped for air as the fowl creature pulled his heart out from his body, but before he went unconscious, Coa saw a blinding orange Flash, then Darkness. 

"Damn, to late…but it doesn't seem his heart was gone to long…he should be okay. But it was long enough to create a Heartless and Nobody…"

Darius scooped up Coa's body and returned to boy's heart to him and finished off the Heartless with ease before returning to his ship.

Now three paths have opened…and those three paths would have to cross again some day…


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters (Major and minor) this is merely an idea for a book I am working on, transformed into Kingdom Hearts related material (kind of like all the Disney worlds in the game) Also some characters are owned by my Friend. (Darius and Tyre and Tera Roth)

Chapter 6: My Name is Wing

"Where…Where am I?" 

The blonde haired boy asked the Darkness around him. His ice blue eyes tried to find something in the Darkness he was falling through, but there was nothing...

"_Welcome back…do you know who you are?" _

A strange voice asked the boy.

"Who's there?" 

The boy asked. 

"_That doesn't matter right now…who are you?" _

The boy landed on solid ground and held up his fists. 

"My Name is Wing, Master of Gales…who wants to know?"

"_Excellent. Well Wing, it was nice to meet you, now you must leave this place!" _

The Ground shook and Wing was thrown through a portal and landed at the base of a tall sky scraper. He was wearing a black Armored Cloak. Rain began to fall and Wing stood up, throwing his hood over his blonde hair.

"I'm alive…but how?" 

Wing thought about the battle that had taken place the night before and then the battle he had just lost, when he caught his reflection in a nearby puddle. 

"Wait…that's not me…is it? No…I've changed…Funny, I don't feel any different…come to think of it, I don't feel anything…what…what happened to me?"

Wing sighed and looked up at the sky scraper; it was covered in TV monitors that flashed the symbol of the Nobodies. Wing had read about them back in Cerina. 

"I'm a Nobody…" 

Then he heard explosions and cries of pain.

"A battle, here?" 

Ships flew over head, the Enigmatic Knight's symbol all over them. This was enough to make Wing want to fight; he hated the Knights and wanted revenge for their deception. 

"Well looks like this is my Destiny." 

Wing flicked his wrist and in a warm puff of air, the Key Blade of Gales appeared in his hand. 

---------------------------------------------

"Perfect." 

Sigma said, sitting back in his throne. He was now the Guardian of Darkness, and all of his plans were coming together. He had sent the Heartless to Prism, and made sure the Coa was killed by them. He then manipulated Coa's Nobody, taking his twilight magic and replacing it with Wind, the same with his Key Blade. Coa's memories were altered as well, just to make him believe he had used Wind magic all along.

"Now, Wing…you shall do my biding…The Darkness in your heart has blocked out the Light. You are now my puppet."

Little did Sigma know, that Wing was only a third of the Original, there was still the Other, Coa and the Heartless, Xaron, wold soon play their part in Wing's new life.

A/N Hope you enjoyed, and if you wanna know what happens to Wing and Coa, look for: The Ultimate Organization: Dawn of Doom Fan-fic also on this site ;) and as always please review 


End file.
